edfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie
Marie Kanker is the middle sibling of the Kanker Sisters (older than May but younger than Lee). She has short blue hair that covers her right eye regardless of whether her hair is dyed or not. She is in love with Edd, and many times he has been victim of the extreme love she has for him, and will often demonstrates extreme anger and jealousy whenever another girl wins his affections. She is knowledgeable in automobiles, and speculated she is able to fix vehicles on her own. She most commonly wears a black tank-top that halts right above her bare stomach, a pink belt, and green non-camouflaged BDU pants. Her overall appearance allows one to believe she is into the rock music genre. She is often shown as relatively, somewhat, crafty and sneaky. Her teeth are an ominous yellow-orange. She wears a sleeveless shirt and shorts for bed. She seems to be protective of her sister, May as shown in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and she also seems to be very jealous of Nazz in the episode "May I Have this Ed?" when she took Edd to dance. Marie appears to have a slight accent, hailing from a rural midwestern mix. Personality Marie is an easily angered, intimidating, and rather tomboyish girl. Her menacing personality often frightens the other kids before she even speaks or acts, to no surprise. She is shown to be immensely strong, and enjoys using it, demonstrating it on a margin of five-sixths of all episodes she appears in. She is a talented fighter, succeeding in taking out all three Eds in under twenty seconds using wrestling alone. She has been able to tweak the hair out of Lee's arm, rip the covering for a Subwoofer off subconsciously, and physically restrain Eddy. She is an expert at purple nurples. Her anger is comparable to Lee's and Sarah's, often times surpassing both in intensity, coupled with an extremely short fuse before snapping or exploding in rage and anger. She also suffers extreme jealousy (i.e: May I Have this Ed?), directing a furious hatred to anyone in most cases due to taking (or, more accurate, gaining) Edd's attention or attraction. She mentions she "likes cheaters" and often shows her trouble-making and rebellious side. She is relatively mean to the other kids, inspiring much of their previously mentioned fear of her. Her voice is not as deep or grating as Lee's, but not as obnoxious as May's. Her voice can be shrill and seen somewhat girly, surprisingly, but again, not like her sisters, and it is sometimes slurred by the slight accent she carries. Her voice, like her age, is in between her sisters' voices. While Lee is often cast as the leader of the trio, Marie often strikes out independently, and is able to be fully control her sisters through bossing them around both physically and verbally. Despite all her other inherent character attributes, and her slugger-thug persona, she is perfectly capable of being rational (and often is), is not easily scared, and will hardly, if ever, back down from a fight or threat. Due to this, one way view Marie as more of an independent, and rather tags along, than living under Lees apparent shadow of leadership. Her craftiness is more often than not comparable if not greater than Eddy's. This is due to her lurking rationality, which she applies often. This craftiness is also linked to her sneakiness, an ability she uses to avoid people looking into her inner self. Though she apparently likes bad boys, she contradicts this--of all guys she could have picked to like, she chose Edd. Edd's polite, well meaning, and somewhat of a pushover demeanor is a subject of controversy as to why Marie is attracted to Edd. On one end, one is lead to believe she keeps him due to his pushover nature and his acceptance to whatever fate Marie has for him, therefore making him an ideal boyfriend. On the other side, some speculate Marie may actually have an honest attraction to Edd due to his tolerance, kindness, and seemingly willingness to understand and bid his time selflessly for others, which would indeed point to a much more deep person (which she demonstrates occasionally, example being that she has exceptional painting skills), and much more personal figure rather than a bully-figurehead. If this is true, one may expect her home-life has a toll on her mind, and her behavior may be the way she relieves stress from her home life and life in general. Inside one can imagine then, seeing as she likes Edd, that she is a girl that inside holds a lot of emotion and inner turmoil. Her emotional side may be what attracts her to Edd, thinking as though he might be the only one to understand how she's going through her life and knowing he can be the only one she could ever show her vulnerable side if she ever thought about releasing it fully to him, but as said these are all only subjects of debate and controversy, full of theory. Her behavior often leads to her bullying the other characters, and sometimes she becomes somewhat of a bully to achieve her own ends when she fails to get her own way. Due to her nature, despite all attraction she displays for Edd, she is not adverse to roughing him up, possibly due to him being intimidated of her or the lack of affection he displays for her. Even if her affections toward Edd are disputed, she indeed has a soft side. She enjoys painting, she is willing to make Edd a meal and often times bends over backwards to please him, and appears genuinely pleased to see her "boyfriend". She is, on rare occasion, show to be wearing feminine things and doing feminine things. Clothing In all due respect to the fashion and overall appearance of Marie, she is shown to veering on the Gothic/Grunge/Rocker end of the fashion scale. Her blue eyeshadow, black tanktop and green plain BDU pants have become iconic in her image, though she occasionally wears something different. She often paints her nails a rusty-red color. Her image compliments very nearly every part of her characteristics. Her soft side only moreso hides behind this. She has multiple styles however, so she isn't totally grounded to this rule. Trivia/Goofs *Judging from the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," Marie seems to adore Tater-tots. *She has a large crush on Edd. *Her actions in "A Twist of Ed" leads one to believe that Marie may be afraid of commitment but strange as though she doesn't appear that way in Honor Thy Ed *In the episode "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" at the scene where the cracker exploded in the Kanker Sister's face, Marie was shown to have an eyepatch under her hair; which leaves questions about their home-life. Although, this could just have been a gag. But in season one all the times when you get to see both her eyes, she has no eyepatch on. She might have kept the eyepatch on from when she and her sisters were pirates. *She likes cheaters (said in in "Over Your Ed"), slobs (said in "Run for your Ed"), and she might like men with muscles (in "Honor Thy Ed" when she painted the drawing on the can) but despite this she chose a fair, neat-freak nice guy such as Edd *Marie and her sisters played hookey for a short while until they were mysteriously seen in class again. It makes one wonder if they got caught. *It's obvious that Marie must have a basic knowledge of the arts to have referenced Vincent Van Gogh in the episode "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo." *Big Jim Miller, the head storyboard artist for many of the episodes of Ed, Edd n' Eddy, thinks that Marie is the cutest girl out of every female character. According to Animation by Mistake, he says she has a completely sultry half-lidded smirk and punctuated this by purring. *When people hit on Edd when Marie is watching, she gets very jealous, as is proven in "May I Have this Ed?" *Marie is the only member of the Kanker Sisters to not have a natural hair color (Lee's hair is red, while May's is blond). **She is also one of the two characters to not have a natural hair color, the other being Rolf. Old Marie In "Take This Ed and Shove It," http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Marie has grown into an ugly, morbidly obese senior citizen. She is still the toughest, trickiest Kanker, married to Edd and has one child. Gallery Image:Marie firstseen.jpg|"I'm Marie Kanker" Image:Marie tvstar.jpg|"You've been cancelled!" Image:Marie card.jpg|"It's for big Ed, Lee!" Image:Marie eddback.jpg|Need a megaphone, sweetie? Image:Tag_yer_ed_0001.jpg|YEAH! Wrestling! One of my many talents. Image:A Town Called Ed 043_0001.jpg|Infamous Marie. Image:A Town Called Ed 049_0002.jpg|Striking a pose for her man. Image:Marie_4.jpg|"Eddy's land?" File:Marie_kissin.jpg|Kissy face! File:Run_For_Your_Ed_Marie.jpg|"I SAY WE CALL THE COPS!! Image:Marie_again.jpg|Washing clothes stinks. Image: Marie_and_Edd.jpg|How about a kiss Sweetie? Image:Marie_makin_a_face.jpg|Nyeh, nyeh! You can't catch me! Image:Marie_lookin_cute.jpg|"He fell for it like a ton of canned ham!"- Marie Image:Marie_1.jpg|Marie is such a jealous fiend. Image:life_lesson.jpg|The sisters hug and make up. Image:Ds.jpg|KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY MAN!! Image:Blue_Grass_head.jpg|Marie with neither eye exposed. Image:Marie 5.jpg|Marie abusing her little sister. Marie_kiss.jpg|"Pucker up, oven mitt!" eye proof.jpg|Marie with both eyes exposed. Eye proof 2.jpg|Another picture with both of Marie's eyes exposed. 5674536_orig.jpg|Marie with the Crankshaft Number 5 in Know it All Ed. 42px-Fusion_Marie.jpg|Fusion Marie FusionFall Marie is one of the NPCs in FusionFall and is located in the Trailer Park in Peach Creek Commons (just outside the cardboard fortress). Marie commonly works on a "Trojan Hamburger" project which she, and her sisters, will hide in and the Eds will mistake for an actual giant hamburger & unknowingly let them in the Cul-de-Sac. She normally bullies the other kids into helping her work on it, or Lee when she isn't doing anything. She gives multiple missions but does not have a Nano. In the future, she is absent from her normal location. and where that is, there is the Trojan Manburger sinking in a pit of fusion matter. In one mission, Eddy says that she and the Kankers "Aren't around anymore", so it is likely that they either were lost in the war or fled when Fuse gained the upper hand. See also *The Kanker Sisters *Lee *May *The Eds *Edd *Kanker Sister's Mother *Butch, Bubba and Rod Category:Characters Category:Kanker Sisters